Infatuation
by PaperThinWalls
Summary: Seto Anzu Jou triangle. A look into the relationship of three unlikely people. Oh can't you just taste that angsty dilemma already.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Seto-Anzu-Jou triangle. A look into the relationship of three unlikely people. Oh can't you just taste that angsty dilemma already :)

**A/N:** So this is just a little something that's been in my head for a few nights now. It's briefly based on a past relationship of mine to which I thought wouldn't make a half bad story to tell. Also inspired by the lovely _mischiefmagnet's_ "The night before." There is a bit of OOC-ness I'll admit, but please take into consideration that this is a futuristic fanfiction. I enjoy non-cannon pairings because they're challenging to write. Oh and as a heads up to all you underage readers out there, this chapter includes some vaguely explicit sex sense. Dun dun dun.

…

…

…

Infatuation

…

…

…

There was no sound.

No words.

Just the force of one body against another; grinding alongside her with such defiant movement the young girl could not help but scream.

The figure on top however, scowled; disappointed with how that scream did not incorporate his name. Nevertheless, dissatisfaction merely persisted with the harsh collision in devouring her body even more.

The desire to make her hurt.

The need to make her his.

She was smart, kind, and perfect.

_Innocent._

Everything he wasn't.

Shuddering, he finally moved his hand to her hip, holding the girl securely. Her slender pale skin bruised so easily under his fingertips.

But she had never been touched; not like this. And he smirked arrogantly.

"I'll never hurt you," he lied with a slow entry; the woman thrashing underneath him with each additional inch.

Virgin blood.

"Trust me."

Pinning her down, he nestled up to her ear- grabbing hold of that beautiful apricot hair in one tight fist. "My name..." he demanded.

"_Oh Jounouchi_," she moaned with a heavy need for more; a kiss soon sealed her lips.

His breath caught in his throat as she whimpered, her insides clutching and pulling him in further. For a moment, he paused, indulging in her heat, their closeness, this faultless feeling of his body inside hers.

This could never exist with anyone else.

Only her.

His friend.

His light.

Anzu Mazaki.

It was then, through fever-less tossing between bed sheets, the man was thrown out of his dream. Realizing that was only what it had been, Jou grabbed the closest thing in arms reach and threw it straight against a wall.

"Fuck…" he yelled out, "not again!"

Those words echoed all the way through his head, pulsing in rapid beats. This was too much. He couldn't take the weight suffocating his heart any longer.

"Tomorrow... yeah, tomorrow I'll tell her the truth."

…

* * *

.

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow, didn't plan on this story being as enjoyed like it appears to be. A nice little warmhearted thanks to all the lovely reviewers:

**Peeps:** :blushes: Thank you my dear. I personally love this messed up triangle romance too.

**Lathayan:** Hooray for all the positive-ness. I promise to update weekly, if not sooner :)

**CWolf2:** Whoa, thanks! Appreciate your kind words again. Haven't heard from you since my last chapter on Crossroad Luckless but I'll keep with my updating if you stick to reviewing ;)

**ShinakaStar:** I agree with the POV pertaining more to Kaiba's personality too; n' I made sure the second chapter has much more of him this time around. I'm also trying to keep the romance triangle as perfectly balanced as possible, so thanks for your two-cents and support :)

_Warning: Nothing intense like last chapter; just some minor swearing courtesy Kaiba's dirty mouth XD_

_  
_….

….

Chapter Two

….

….

Anzu relaxed into the warmth of the huge, comfortable chair, as her fingers unknowingly flipped through the pages of the book she held.

And completely oblivious to anything besides the rectangular piece of non-fiction in her hands, Anzu failed to detect the two cerulean blue eyes that were intensively gawking at her from behind a bookshelf. The cold stare of which just so happened to belong to everyone's favorite corporate teenage billionaire: Seto Kaiba.

As he continued to watch her, Seto had reached his embarrassment peak and was seriously questioning what the fuck he was doing.

Then recalling two weeks backward, the image of his brothers unexpected asthma attack still lingered heavily on his conscious. Minor injury as it was; it had still been more than enough to send the older Kaiba on an insecure train wreck. Though what he remembered that night was minimal, he could not forget Anzu's blue eyes and the sincere concern they held when caring for Mokuba.

…

….

Flashback

….

…

There was no time for second thoughts, everything happened instantly.

Mokuba turned his immediate focus from the television-set to the floor. And with one heavy, deep-rooted breath of air, passed out. I don't know what exactly happened or how I managed to get to the hospital as quickly as I did, but I do remember bursting through the clear doorframe and screaming for a doctor.

My eyes were on fire; rage had already begun to envelope my body.

But Mokuba was in pain, and knowing that fact alone drilled a hole straight through whatever now occupied where my heart used to be.

I suddenly felt a light tapping on my shoulder to which I irritably turned around, ready to choke the life out of whomever it was. Instead, I found myself facing a pair of sapphire eyes. What's worse is that I recognized who they belonged to.

Anzu Mazaki.

Concern filling friendship-girls every thought, she carefuly reached over to cup Mokubas forehead. "_You_ work _here_?" I flinched, but let her continue after noticing the nametag. "Get me annother nurse, doctor, whatever- anyone but you."

The girl frowned, this time grabbing my hand and leading me closely behind. "Just keep insults to a minimum if you want to avoid the waiting room and monotonous paperwork, alright?"

Point very much taken, I decided, and shut up momentarily.

Holding my brother tighter I could feel the movement of Mokuba's body as he was breathing. I was breathing in the same rhythm as him, feeling his thoughts, his pain. And I tried, tried to make things easier for him.

Upon finally reaching an empty room, she took out a set of keys from her pocket and opened the door in front of us.

"Asthma attack?"

Thrown from my thoughts, I replied with my usual snapping. "Think you could do something about it!"

She held her tongue knowing that not saying anything would better both our situations and thankfully there were no words swapped between the two of us for a good ten seconds.

"You can lay him on the bed over there" she said, signaling to the right of the room.

I didn't want to let him go until I thought of what was best for Mokuba.

I watched while Anzu grabbed an inhaler to give life back into my unconscious brother's lungs followed by a shot. I would not let go of his hand.

Then he drew up a gulp of air. My brother's black-clad back was slowly moving again.

After finishing the procedure, she patted his long dark hair and smiled. "What a little fighter. He'll be fine."

A sigh of relief escaped my lips.

Only now Anzu and I were alone in the heartless reality of the hospital room.

"You need anything," she asked politely.

"Yeah, for you to get the fuck out of my sight." Okay, I'll admit. That one was a little over the top; even for me.

After that comment she clenched fists and her face turned red. Kindof funny acctually, until the yelling started. "That's it! I'm going to be brutally honest here. You're the most inconsiderate prick I have ever had the misfortune of meeting!" Anzu was now fuming with more anger than ever; and I couldn't help but register she looked kind of cute. "Say whatever you want _Kaiba_, but frankly I'm sick of apologizing when there is no need for me too. I'm tired of putting up with your relentless ego." There was a pause; the type of long awkward silence where you want to just run in the opposite direction and not turn back.

I think my heart literally stopped. Could this really be happening? Was I actually at a loss for words right now?

Taking some medicine from a cabinet, she walked up to me, and handed them over. "Twice a day, once at noon, the other before bed. Tell Mokuba I hope he feels better." With not so much as a goodbye, she was gone; exited right out the door.

And for the first time I actually felt some regretful empathy with what I had just said to the girl who had saved my brothers life.

….

….

Anzu may not have felt any differently since the confrontation, but Kaiba sure as hell did. They hadn't talked since then; not once. And it bothered him.

It bothered him that this girl could make him feel things he never could, or even wanted to before.

It bothered him how everything she said, all down to that last little insult, was one-hundred percent true.

But what bothered him most was how underneath the innocent girl next door exterior, there lay a clever, wont-take-shit-from-anyone attitude that could match even his own.

Moving out from his bookcase hideout, Kaiba took a deep breath and slowly walked over to his captivatingly reading classmate.

"Anzu…" he began. 'Shit, where do I go from there? I never was good at the whole gratitude thing.'

"Yes, Seto?" 'Was that my name? She never calls me ?'

Again, she had cornered him. And again he did not know what to say.

"I'm… I'm sorr--ry."

She laughed. Not the response Kiaba had been hoping for. "You know, as fake and deceptive as those words are, a simple "I'm sorry" goes a long way huh? And I cannot deny the fact that apologies from you ring a little hollow in my ears."

"Trying to be clever dosent suit you," he hissed.

At that remark, she closed her book and smiled brightly up at Kaiba. "Pardon my lack indirectness, but allow me to address a certain annoyance I have towards you. I've given up. I don't want to hear an apology; I don't want to "fix" things. I don't even want to hear your voice. Now please leave me alone ."

Ouch. That one hurt.

"Don't flatter yourself Mazaki; I'm doing this for Mokuba. He… he wants to thank you. Personally. Says he would appreciate it if you came over."

Anzu's frown slightly turned into a half-smile again. "I would love to then."

"Think you could fit it into your _busy schedule_ later today?" He made sure to emphasize the 'busy' with sarcasm.

"As a matter fact, I have my dance practice to go to." Anzu smirked while batting her eyelashes. "But if for once you wouldn't mind waiting thirty minuets in respect to someone else's _busy schedule_, I'm sure I wouldn't mind going to see your brother after that."

Seto gritted his teeth. She was playing with him. And he found himself stuck between a strange arousal and pure aggravation.

Suddenly, Kaiba's mind fogged up.

The thought of his body pressed roughly on Anzu's.

Images of the two of them against the wall- her skirt lifted up and his pants unzipped.

Shaking the thought away quickly, he grunted and asked for directions.

"It's the building right across from the Burger Palace on High street."

"I won't tolerate lateness, Mazaki."

"And I won't tolerate you being an ass, Kaiba." She spat with equal mocking.

Seto allowed himsef to smile then. He really was starting to enjoy there arguments. Especially the part where it involved his dirty imagining of her in naked suggestive positions.

Man, did this guy need to get laid.

….

….

….

….

A/N: Sheesh, looks as if I went a little out of control with Kaiba's perverted-ness in this chapter; think it worked out nicely though. Before writing it, I had a rather lengthy discussion with a male friend of mine; asking why guys are so attracted to having there name screamed out during sex. :shrug: Not my forte, but I thought it seemed like a Seto characteristic ;) Hope you all continue with the reviewing, and don't worry- plenty of Jou in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Authors Note:** First off, let me just make personal note to thank all my reviewers: Zabbat Pilot, WOW, Mashi, Nightfall2525, panmotto, Cerulean San, Darkjoey, Gekkou Hana, your fan, Simple Songwriter, DangerousandDemonicDevil. Also, I'd like to send some gratitude and recommendation towards the lovely mischiefmagnet for her incredible stories and encouragement on my own. Without all your help I probably would no longer be writing fanfiction so thanks a lot guys, it's been a real pleasure. Already wrote out the next chapter as a bonus treat and will be posted ASAP this upcoming Wednesday. I'm no longer suffering from writers block so I'm planning to crack down and kick my butt into gear again. Enjoy.

* * *

---- 

Chapter Three

----

Regardless of Anzu's several attempts to continue reading, it appeared that the annoyance commonly known as Seto Kaiba was still standing in front of her.

"Can I help you?" she said, closing her book impatiently; soon taking a standing position to combat his glare. "Oh, I highly doubt you could help me with anything." The both of them refused to blink; even smile for that matter. But despite the man's towering a good extra three inches above her, Anzu still held her ground.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Is that so Mr. overconfident, I-don't need anyone." She laughed. It was such an affectionately warm and compelling laughter that Seto almost wanted to say whatever he had before so she could do it again. "Like I'd ever want to in the first place."

"Forget about saving Mokuba's life?" He rudely commented.

"Well excuse me for being a relatively nice and caring person. Tell me something I don't know" she humphed, crossing both hands against her chest and frowning.

"Okay. You don't look half bad in that uniform."

Anzu's mouth dropped. Was that a complement she just heard utter out from icy cold Kaiba? And directed to her no less?

Thankfully her chance to reply was cut short, seeing as at that exact second Jouanchi made himself known by bursting threw the library doors. His entrance was so loudly noticeable in-fact, that everyone was forced to turn there heads in acknowledgement. This of course including Seto; and a not too happy looking Seto at that.

"Hey'a Anzu, ready for yer dance lesso…" He stopped between mid sentence after in taking the rather nerve-racking close-ness his best friend and arch rival were sharing.

And of course wanting to reenact the whole hero saves the pretty damsel in distress, Jou approached Kaiba with two clenched fists. "Is dis' creep bothering ya Anzu?"

The CEO had to hold back a laugh. "I could say just the same to her about you, mutt."

Anzu was now sandwiched between the two as she tried to defuse the argument. But in realizing her protest's lost cause, she concluded to try a different approach.

"Hey- your early aren't you Jou? What do you say to us going to grab a little something; my treat." With the unmistakable mentioning of food, Jou couldn't help but return to that regular goofy and overly-enthused self of his. Then with a simply stated, "Lead the way babe!" had already headed out the door.

Kaiba growled with a hint of jealousy at the given nickname from the blonde to Anzu.

"I'll see you at 4, Seto." She said sincerely, not forgetting there agreement.

He nodded and then quickly left in the opposite direction, wanting to get as far from Jou as possible.

As for the two friends, Anzu couldn't remember being so happy with Jou before. The messy blonde hair, the piercing blue eyes and that lingering smell of cigarettes. Attributes of his which always brought out a smile from her; even if she did frown upon his underage smoking habits.

The girl sank down into the feeling as they walked together. It was comfortable, natural to be around him this way. Anzu felt like she could be herself, and not have to put on a strong or a reliable face in front of him. That was what she enjoyed most, the fact that she could just be _her, _and that was okay.

She unexpectedly blushed crimson as Jou reached for the door, holding it open for her to pass through. Seating themselves to a table, Anzu filled the gap near the window while Jou comfortably took to her side followed with wrapping an arm protectively around her shoulders.

"Well?" he grinned

Curiosity eating at her, she simply sat back, crossed her legs, fiddling with the hem of her jeans. "Well, what?" She repeated, stirring the tension already circling in the tight space of elbow-room.

"Well what's on your mind, kiddo? And don't even think about giving me that 'Nothing' bullshit"

"All right, all right, you win. But I honestly don't have much of an answer- I just think I've been lingering on old feelings more than I should." She leaned back into the comfort of the chair, then snuggled up to the embrace Jouanchi's green jacket was offering.

The boy smiled as he started playing with a piece of her shoulder length apricot hair.

"Ah' think I know what ya mean. Reminds me of when you first meet someone n' how perfect everythin can seem. It's the funniest, you know? But then time comes in between it all. Shit get misconstrued. People turn out ta not be at all as they firs' seemed. And fuck, what a disappointment it becomes, a headache. And you just wish you didn't know them so well again."

"Jouanchi..."

"Myabe I'm not suposed ta end up with anyone. That was Mai's opinion of course- says I'm too much of a kid.

Anzu pushed his shoulder jokingly, "Oh get off it," she laughed. "I wouldn't have you another way."

The older boy just smiled, pulling Anzu into a swift bear-hug; all the while desperately trying not to think about ravaging her delicate body despite his willingness to do so.

"You have no idea how much dat means to me babe."

"We both have a lot of time ahead of us Jou. Plenty of things to, and not to, look forward to. Won't stop me from trying though. And it shouldn't stop you either."

"Anzu... I need to tell you somthin'" Fumbling over his words, the blonde gently leaned in to kiss her when suddenly a high pitched beeping, courtesy Anzu's watch, blew them completely out of thought.

"I gotta run," she cursed while rummaging for some cash through a pocket.

Laying a 20$ down on the table she smiled brightly up at Jou

"Hey, cmma'n- I don't deserve this..."

"Call it an early Birthday present."

With no more than a quick kiss on the cheek, she was gone; leaving a very aroused Jou and a rather large bulge in his pants too.

**----**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** dedicated to my readers. As always, thanks guys:

_Animeroxz, oXAnZuXo, StarianPrincess, ShinakaStar, Inuyoukai-san(I gotta say your review was hilarious) spoon, almonds, lala, Anime-AngelWings, Tracy Johnson, mischiefmagnet(always look forward to your comments)Greater Lights, Nightfall2525, CWolf2, Gekkou Hana, DangerousandDemonicDevil, Simple Songwriter, your fan, Darkjoey, Cerulean San, panmotto, Nightfall2525, mashi, and WOW!_

* * *

Spilled milk

* * *

Feet balanced lightly against the floor while thoughts of Jou and the soon to be night spent with Seto raced through the dancing girls head. But suddenly, and very unintended, Anzu's loss of concentration got the best of her and she fell; followed with a low "Ah!" tumbling to the ground. Rather annoyed with herself, the girl looked over to where the clock hung and noticed rehearsal time was nearly up. Collecting her things, Anzu headed off the stage and into the changing room where hopefully some cold water and a quick shower would do her good.

Meanwhile, back at the studio's entrance, a familiar face could be seen on one of the benches. Leaning back with arms stretched comfortably across the top, Jouanchi waited anxiously for his favorite brunette; every now and then glancing down at his watch, keeping count of the minuets past on his fingers. Typical ideas of how the girl would welcome his surprise visit had already been thoroughly planned. First they would start with a kiss, something affectionately light- just to get things going of course. Next she would fall into his arms, moaning softly while his tongue moved into her mouth.

Lips bruised and heart pounding, Anzu would beg the very way Jouanchi had always imagined (and on several recurring occasions dreamt of).

"Oh Jou… " He could picture it flawlessly now. Anzu squirming under his touch, feeling him through her clothes. A mental image of his hands shifting to grab the top of her dress clouded his head as a fierce yank tore it open.

But this perfection regretfully ended as an impulsive intruder opened mouth to cut in- "I thought all dogs had to stay outside;" to no shocker there stood Seto Kaiba, spiteful glare and all; the one that matched his personality down to a t.

"You say sumthin'? By now you should have figured I don't care."

"And just when I thought there was nothing worse than your dueling skills, you surprise me with pathetic insults and bad grammar."

"Fuck you Kaiba."

"Not half as well as that friendship preaching tease of yours I'd bet."

Jou's eyes instantly bulged, arms dying to strangle the life out of Seto right then and there. A line had been crossed. Badmouthing him was one thing, but Anzu was a whole different story. Then ramming him into a wall, Jou clenched his teeth and grasped the CEO's coat.

Thankfully before any blood was shed, both men had stopped dead in there tracks, mouths shooting open the second Anzu's presence passed.

Just coming out of a shower, her hair was wet and hung around her shoulders in soft locks while beads of water clung to her chest, accenting her cleavage. "Damn," each said.

Needless to say both instantly disregarded the conflict as Seto slipped out from his hold.

"I... um... forget my clothes?"

Jou grinned.

Kaiba smirked.

And flushing hotly, the humiliated girl grabbed her changing bag only to flee the room.

Minuets later, Anzu was dressed in a tank top, a hooded zip-up and a pair of sweatpants. It wasn't as revealing as the one just a second ago (to Kaiba and Jou's disappointment), but she looked adorable in them. The girl was then overcome with a sudden interest in the ceiling as she avoided eye contact to hide her bright red blushing face.

"Mind telln' me why this jerk decided to grace us with his presence?" Jou sarcastically growled.

"Mind telling me why the mutt is here?" Kaiba countered.

"Guys, guys, one at a time here. Jeeze how old are you again?" Anzu huffed, now regaining a little more composure. "Jou, as great as your surprise visits always are, I kind of previously agreed to a Mr. doesn't wait outside here that I would drop Mokuba a visit.

Seto flashed another smirk in triumph as the blond lowered his head.

"How's a movie later tonight sound?" The girl added with a smile so warm that he couldn't help but do the same.

"Human eating zombies II just came out!"

"Sounds great."

"As much as I hate to spoil the moment- oh wait, I really don't. We need to be on our way Mazaki.

"And your more than capable of waiting, Kaiba"

"Sure you'll be okay?" Jou added protectively.

"I think I can hold down the fort a few hours. He's harmless really."

"Call me when you need rescuing."

"Will do chief," Anzu waved as she trailed behind a fuming Seto, entering the parking lot and then an obviously very expensive vehicle. Not bothering to join her, he instead took to the driver's seat where it wasn't long before the luxury car started to move. Anzu's hands were now knots in her lap, fingers twisting in and over themselves as she slid effortlessly through Dommino. Her eyes barely had time to see the streets, smooth cement sidewalks, or even the bustling heart of the city. The girls mind was elsewhere though, wandering on the million different possibilities her evening could go wrong; how terribly awkward it would, scratch that- definitely will be.

And then Anzu's stomach dived somewhere near her waist as the car pulled to a soft stop in front of a mansion. Theme music from 80's horror flicks suddenly started to play in her head.

Deep breath.

The moment had now arrived.

Remember to exhale…

But instead she peered out of the window and gasped. A fountain was in front; a fountain with crystal clear water accompanied by a blue-eyes statue.

It was beautiful.

Stuck in awe, her train of thought left her when the back door opened, and she was attacked by a mess of black hair.

"Good to see you too kiddo," she mused while returning the hug.

The pair walked hand in hand to the rather amazing Kaiba estate as the other, less-cheerful brother was not enjoying his lack of attention. Once Anzu disappeared from sight, Seto allowed himself to let some tension out in a whoosh of breath. It quickly returned though, the second Mokuba and the little dancing vixen's laughter could be heard not far in advance. That's when his mouth twitched, almost ripping the handle off the entrance door and stomped inside.

He followed the giggling until all signs pointed to the kitchen. Carefully taking a sneak peek in, it looked like both had just begun to open up a box of cake mix.

"So I hear its Seto's birthday tomorrow, that wouldn't be why were breaking out the goods here is it," Anzu smiled at the boy rummaging for cooking supplies.

The mentioning of his name from her lips again sent the older Kaiba off in his own little world. And then into a trash can as he accidentally fell over.

"Looks like we've got a culprit, Mokuba." Both shared a laugh as they offered to help him up, but being Seto Kaiba, the man unkindly refused.

"I see you're both enjoying yourselves."

"Just because you're arrogant and bitter doesn't mean your brother has to be. He's quite the opposite actually; very charming. You might want to look into taking lesions."

Oh this girl was asking for it. And he wanted so badly to say something that would make her stomach twist and skin crawl. But unexpectedly, something in the back of his throat caused an abrupt lapse of insult functioning. Seto then became very aware of how incredible Anzu looked when making fun of him, the tightness of his pants, and a new problem that had risen not far from that area.

Then, with not so much as another word, he casually escaped for the bathroom. Duty called.

Mokuba smiled at Anzu's clueless puzzlement and snickered.

"Want to brief me in on what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just I've never seen big brother act like this."

"Like what? Less of a jerk, stumbling over sentences, slightly dumber than usual. The list goes on." Then she paused a moment to intake the information and her face flushed red. "OH NO, NO-NO-NO-NO! Mokuba, don't tell me he's-he's-he's…"

"Got aaaa cruuuusshhhhh."

"Oh come on! Your brother absolutely hates me. I mean HATES me. No overstatement either. Not to mention I'm pretty sure he's incapable of having normal emotions."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," the boy delightfully squeaked.

"That's it you little devil, your going down!" Dipping a hand in the not completely stirred cake batter, Anzu chucked some dead-center at Mokuba, getting him right in the face before he could duck.

"Ow! My eye, my eye- I can't see!"

Running over to the now frantically screaming child, Anzu panicked. "Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry Mokuba, I was joking you know. Let me take a look."

"Psyche!" And with that the girl was attacked with whole milk; completely soaking her hair and cloths.

"War it is then!" she shouted, both laughing hysterically, as a full fledged 'food fight' commenced on the battleground of Kaiba mansion. Eggs thrown one way, vanilla ice cream to the other, it was defiantly a sight to see. But maybe not for Seto as he ran back into the kitchen screaming "What the hell's going on?" then hit right in the mouth with a cup of who knows.

Silence marked the room now resembling an aftermath of a tornado.

Then Anzu and Mokuba pointed at each-other, giggling uncontrollably out the sides of there teeth.

But the corporate billionaire looked far from amused, more like just about ready to blow up really. "Mokuba. Shower. Now." And the boy didn't need to be told twice as he hastily left the room, hiding behind the door though as to hear what would happen next.

"Sit" the man then ordered with such coldness that it actually made Anzu jump.

"It was only a little fun." She tried to protest. "Don't get mad at your brother, I'm the one who started it."

Each glared at the other, both refusing to back down, both incredibly stubborn.

"Look, I'll start cleaning up right now okay? No harm done."

He thought about saying 'sure thing, bend over right now and pick up everything so I can see you on your knees. And while were at it, because your so dirty I might just have to scrub you clean in the shower. He wanted to say it, but didn't. Instead, and probably for better choice of words, Kaiba mumbled "Go up the stairs, and take your first right. You can wash yourself off there."

Gulping down her pride in one exhausted sigh, Anzu mumbled a thank you. And not wanting to make matters worse, exited without any other exchange of words.

Before making it to the hallway though, Mokuba popped out almost instantly; his eyes and smile just about screaming 'I told you so!'

"Don't even think about saying it-" she jokingly warned with shaking her finger "unless you want another repeat of the destruction done to your kitchen."

"Big brother might have a conniption if we try that again."

"The look on his face was priceless though."

"Hey Anzu"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad you're here. Seto never has friends over; a-and the kids at school say mean things about him. No one ever visits unless its about business. Even then they don't stay long." A pleasant interruption caught the boy by surprise as Mokuba was wrapped into Anzu's arms.

"Believe it or not, I had a hard time myself when I was younger. Never spoke up or asked questions, preferred to be alone, you know- that kinda stuff. Bet you'd never guess I was adopted too."

"Really?" he questioned excitedly.

"Yup, but good old Yugi found me eventually, then Jou, and together they made me realize its okay to trust people, let them in. Point is Mokuba, there are plenty of people who care about you other then Seto, me included." Vibrantly smiling, Anzu patted his back in a soothing motion. "Now what do you say we get ourselves cleaned up and then you can show me your video game stash."

"Okay!" Mokuba shouted while swiping a quick kiss across the girl's cheek. Anzu blushed and watched as seconds later the boy ran in the opposite direction; most likely his room. She then began carefully ascending a flight of stairs, investigating its elegant handle as her fingers traced the railing while moving slowly upward. Who knew Seto would have such fine taste in decorating.

Once reaching the top, Anzu looked right and then headed for the instructed area. Now inside one of the many rooms belonging to whom she believed least likely to win a kindness award; Anzu located a blue fuzzy towel and, satisfied with its comfortable softness, awkwardly began to remove her cloths.

'Gee if only the guys could see me now, naked, inside the walls of Kaiba mansion- and Seto's private bathroom no less!' Anzu had to laugh as she stepped into the spacious shower and shifted to turn on the water. Never having bathed in anyone's home besides hers, this was defiantly a new experience; but one she could not pass up considering her food covered mess.

Stepping further underneath the showerhead, Anzu studied the vast shampoo selection; ultimately deciding to go with "orange apricot." Nearly ten minuets later, she had finally reached her sufficient level of clean, but when pushing the curtain open to grab her towel, Anzu was of course surprised to meet a pair of cerulean eyes of which were very much attached to a Seto Kaiba.

All possible death defying sounds paralyzed the room as several high pitched curses were yelled at maximum to the now cowering CEO.

Shielding his eyes, he then apologetically tried a new approach. Too bad it was the wrong one.

"Fucking hell, woman! I'm just bringing you clean cloths. Would you stop screaming already?"

"Since when, does anyone in there right mind, open a door while someone else is taking a shower behind it!"

"Hey, this is my house, and don't forget it's out of charitable hospitality that you were let up here in the first place!"

"Why are you still talking! Think I could change with privacy sometime before the next millennium, or are you planning to continue lecturing me about your nonexistant generosity."

"Ungrateful friendship obsessed wench."

"Arrogant and terribly lonesome bastard with some "I hate the world, poor me" attitude mixed in. Seriously, have you ever listened to yourself talk, Seto? It's pretty pathetic."

"Don't play psychoanalyst, girl. You don't know me."

"Oh, that's funny; seems like you were doing just the same to me a second ago."

"So you're a novice dancer, with the talent but not the cash to get into collage. Boo-fucking-hoo."

"All I've ever tried to do was be Mokuba's friend! Your friend! Show you people can be good and how even pricks like you still deserve that!"

Fuming now, Anzu was more than ready to shred Kaiba apart; that is until he pushed two hands against the wall on each side of the girl's hips, pinning her, and taking an unforeseen turn for the both of them.

"You want to try and talk to me about my problems? Play the pretend to care about my bullshit life game? Well all right Mizaki..." She clutched the towel over what little of her body it was covering as Seto's unflinching cold eyes glared into her terrified ones. They looked exactly like the first time he lost dueling Yugi.

"I spent my entire childhood in and out of Orphanages, scared shitless I'd get adopted without my brother. Our parents died when he was very young but I wouldn't leave him, we were all each other had, and it took five years for someone to want us both.

"Stop Seto, stop..." but despite Anzu's increasingly uncomfortable position, she did not for a second back down or look away.

"Oh don't worry Mizaki, it gets better," he added cynically. "Because as luck would have it- we got the multimillionaire abusive child laborer, Gozaburo. He would then lovingly threaten me in violent detailed descriptions of taking Mokubas life if I didn't do whatever he ordered. So I took the abuse, did the work, played brain child, obeyed, made his company millions; it was a simple system for years. Until my brother killed him- pushed out a window. Gozaburo had a gun to my head after finding plans to sabotage him; but Mokuba was there, to save me. Me; when I was the one trying to protect him. Oh fuck, I couldn't protect him, I cant even protect my brother." Seto was hysterical now, shaking, as he sunk against the wall. No longer trapping Anzu between him, he flinched, yelling "Get the fuck off," after noticing the girls hand in his.

She did not give up however; cupping his face gently, their eyes locked again. This time hers were warm and kind. Like Mokuba's.

Then, completely mesmerized with the half naked woman in front of him, Kaiba began to calm down as Anzu's skin enveloped his shaking body into a hug.

There was shock stillness in the room. There was only Anzu.

"It's okay Seto."

And for a moment, he believed it.

* * *

A/N: Holy shit guys. 8 pages. Yeah that's right, 8 pages. And on that note, I'd like to thank each and every reviewer who hasn't completely given up on this story. Yes it is still very much alive- and believe it or not I've already started the next chapter. As a nice little heads up: Jou and Anzu finally set the date, Kaiba masturbates, and Mokuba runs away. The tension, oh the tension. Man, I forgot how much I love writing the story.


End file.
